As is well-known to women who wear various types of blouses, tube tops dresses, skirts, undergarments and swimwear, such garments often are provided with so-called hanging loops, the purpose of which is to facilitate the hanging of such garments in one's wardrobe in a manner which is more visible, less wrinkled and therefore functional than simply folding the same and keeping them in a credenza or chest of drawers. There is a wide range of articles of clothing which are today provided with such hanging loops since the design of the original garment does not allow the item to hang correctly on a typical hanger whether it is a blouse, tube top, dress or skirt. Because of the range of articles of clothing which are today provided with such hanging loops, one must either purchase special-purpose types of hangers to use therewith or must attempt to appropriately wrap one or more of the loops of the garment about an otherwise conventional shirt or blouse-type hanger which may or may not itself be provided with hooks, protrusion or regions proportioned to accommodate the loops of such garments.
Regardless of the manner in which one chooses to suspend or display such garments in one's closet or wardrobe, a remaining and often bothersome issue for many women is that the hanging loops of a given garment, whether it be a blouse, tube top, dress, skirt, lingerie piece or swimsuit, have a potential to work their way outside of the garment where they are typically affixed. When this occurs, the hanging loop may become visible to the public which, to most women, is unwanted, embarrassing, bothersome, and can be skin irritating depending on the material of the loop. The present invention is therefore directed to a group of garment hanging accessories which permit one using the same to simply remove or cut-off the garment straps that have been provided and, thereafter, for purposes of hanging, arrangement and organization within one's wardrobe or closet, to employ the present inventive garment-hanging accessory in conjunction with an otherwise conventional shirt, blouse, tube top, or other general purpose type of hanger.
The invention is equally applicable to garments not originally provided with such loops as well as for men's slacks to avoid creases once folded over the bottom of a typical hanger.
The present invention therefore responds to the long-felt need in the art for a garment-hanging accessory of the types set forth herein.